Se Latrevo
by Traci
Summary: Mac and Stella return from Greece and it seems things are changing. Smacked. Post-ep Grounds for Deception.


Disclaimer: Yep, once again, not mine. Wish they were but seeing as Melina Kanakaredes seems to take good care of Mac and Stella I think she can keep them for now LOL!

Rating: K

Category: Mac Stella (aka Smacked). Post-ep.

Spoilers: 5x24 Grounds for Deception (ah, the 'All Things' ep for CSI:NY – and for non-X-Files fans that was the episode Gillian Anderson wrote that many of us considered the official starting point of Mulder and Scully hehe). Hmmm… how was that for a long spoiler note?

Author: Traci

Summary: Mac and Stella have returned from Greece and it seems things have started to change.

Author Note: Thanks to Jacqueline for taking a little look-see for me. 'Se Latrevo' is Greek for "I adore you" – at least according to what I found Googling.

**Se Latrevo**

"That's an S. That would be for Stella. The woman in your life. Who sometimes you adore and sometimes she drives you crazy," Stella laughed, finishing her coffee reading for Mac.

Mac laughed back. "I certainly can't argue that." He was glad to see the sparkle in her eyes return after too many months of pain. "Does it say anything in that cup about this woman in my life and I getting something to eat?"

With a grin, Stella glanced into the cup again. "Hmmm, yes it does."

"Good because I'm starving." He stood up and reached out his hand to help her up from the couch. "Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

She took a deep breath and tilted her head almost shyly. "Some place quiet?"

He thought for a moment. "Quiet. I think that can be arranged."

************************

They walked the few blocks in companionable silence until they reached their best kept secret – a small, family-owned Italian restaurant. Mac held the door open for Stella and immediately the hostess smiled, welcoming them and leading them to what had become their booth.

With drinks ordered, Stella sighed and looked at Mac. "It's nice to be back home."

"It's nice to have you back home."

She went quiet again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Green eyes met blue. "What if you hadn't come to Greece? I might never have come back alive. You saved my life, Mac."

Mac reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You would have done the same for me."

Stella looked down at their joined hands. "You flew halfway around the world for me," she stated quietly.

"And I'd fly all the way around the world for you if need be."

Her eyes met his once again. "Something's changed, hasn't it?" she asked.

Mac nodded with a small smile. "I guess it has." His thumb caressed the top of her hand and a moment later he said, "Do you really want to be here?"

She shook her head no.

Mac left enough money on the table to cover the drinks and a generous tip for all the trouble then apologized to their waitress as they left.

Stella had already walked out the door when the waitress held Mac back. "It may be cliché but sometimes the only thing you need is right in front of you." She glanced out the door at the waiting Stella and smiled before looked back at Mac. "Or in this case right outside waiting for you. Don't let her get away."

Mac, stunned, managed to give her an appreciative smile before leaving to catch up to Stella.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked as they walked to his car.

"Just a bit of advice." He offered nothing more and Stella asked no further.

A short while later he pulled up at the curb across from her apartment complex, turned off the SUV, got out and opened the passenger door for Stella.

"I know you said you were starving, Mac. I'm sorry. It just all started to hit me again."

"You never need to apologize for that. I think a few pizza places are still open if you want to eat in."

She nodded at him. "Sounds like a plan."

As they approached her door, however, Mac stopped. "Um, I'm sorry, Stella, I completely forgot…"

Keys in hand, she turned to look at him confused. "You had other plans?"

"What? Oh, no. I forgot about your rule of no men at your place."

Stella would have laughed out loud if she hadn't been so touched by his respect. Taking a step closer to him, she reached up and touched his cheek. "You've been in my apartment before, Mac."

"But this is different."

"No, it's not. You have always been the exception to that rule and even if things are changing between us…" She paused. "Even if things change between us, you will always be welcome in my home."

*********************************

Nothing more was mentioned about Greece or her parents or their changing feelings until after the pizza was eaten and they were sitting on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand and a beer in his.

"Do you think he was my father?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. From what I saw and what you've told me, he certainly cared for you like one but…"

"But if he was my real father, why didn't he say something when the accident happened and take me home," she finished for him.

Mac, with shoes off, placed his feet up on the table and allowed himself to lean a bit more against Stella's side. "We could run a DNA test if you'd like."

"What would it change?"

"If he wasn't your real father maybe your real father is still out there and has no idea you survived the crash."

She allowed herself to ponder that possibility as she took a few more sips of wine. "And what if he never even knew about me?"

Mac gently sat up, set his beer and her wine glass on the table, took hold of Stella's hands and sat facing her. "May I be selfish for a moment?"

Offering a simple smile, she replied, "I think you've earned it."

"I'm sorry that you grew up like you did. I'm sorry that your mother died like she did and I'm sorry that you lost the only man who was ever like a father to you but… I'm eternally grateful that you didn't go back to Greece when you were two and grow up there because that would have meant we'd have never met and I would never have had you in my life."

Stella's eyes went wide.

Mac immediately regretted saying all he had. He just hadn't been able to stop himself once the thought was verbalized. She had thought he'd flown to Greece because it was his job and he had convinced her that his job and the lab were not even a consideration in his decision to find her and help her. Short of saying what he wasn't quite ready to admit out loud to her, he was desperate to try to make her understand how he felt. But maybe he had said too much too soon.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He felt her finger on his lips. When he managed to bring himself to meet her eyes with his own his heart fell upon seeing her tears.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Mac. Despite everything I've gone through, in childhood and the last few days, if given a chance I would never change how things turned out for just that reason. I'd have missed out on you, too."

Mac kissed her forehead then rested his own against hers, still holding her hands tightly. "Stella, I want this but I'm not sure I'm ready to jump in head first just yet," he admitted quietly.

"Neither am I," she replied.

Suddenly Mac sat up and let go of one of her hands as he reached into the pocket of his pants, removing a small jewelry box. "I almost forgot." He handed the box to Stella, who let go of his other hand. "I picked this up in Greece for you."

A small gasp escaped her lips when she opened it. Her eyes immediately found his. "Mac…" In the box lay a pair of gold earrings decorated with a Greek design inlayed with a dark green that matched her eyes. She lifted them out of the box. "They're beautiful."

"I thought you might need a replacement for the others," he told her.

With his gift still in her hand, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

As soon as he closed his eyes, the scene from the orchard replayed in his mind. Them being shot at. Him pushing her to safety. The sight of the gun aimed at Stella and him too far to help. The professor taking the bullet for Stella. What if the professor had been a second too late? He could have easily lost her that day. He felt Stella's arms tighten around him and it was only then he felt the tears on his face – his tears. "Se latrevo," he whispered against her ear and felt her soft kiss on the side of his neck in response.

Moments later, Mac pulled himself together and gently pulled back from Stella, quickly wiping the remnants of his tears away and grateful she chose to ignore them.

"I suppose now you'd like to go somewhere where you can wear the earrings?" he mentioned with a twinkle in his eye.

She grinned. "Of course."

"How about I take you to that new Mediterranean place in Midtown Saturday night?"

"That would be nice."

"It's a date then," Mac said.

Stella thought for a moment then, with a smile and bright eyes, replied quietly, "A date. I like the sound of that."

Mac's eyes held hers. "So do I." He stood up. "It's getting late, I should go."

She walked him to the door and they stood facing in other in the open doorway for a few seconds before Mac turned and started to leave.

"Mac."

Having only taken four steps, he turned around to look at her.

"I care about you too," she said.

With a large smile, it took every ounce of willpower in him to force himself to turn away from her once more. Since his admission to her in Greece 'care' had become their codeword for what their future held and, for the moment, he could definitely live with that.

The End


End file.
